


椴树街

by UsqueAdFinem



Series: 漫长的冬天与国境线 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Homophobia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 伏特加味伊修加德文学系列架空在一个叫伊修加德的冬季和国境线都很漫长的国家





	椴树街

波勒克兰站在卧室的镜子前，将一方浅紫色的缎帕叠成三角形，塞进西装的口袋里，轻轻地扯了一下，露出山丘般的尖端。纯黑色的面料使他的肤色黯淡，在过往的那些宴会中他更愿意选择深灰色，咋看起来不比黑色浅多少，却要衬肤色得多。但今天他要赶赴的盛会是一场葬礼，黑色是唯一合适送行的颜色。

一切早就提前打点妥当。他拍了拍衣袋，方形的硬物敲打着他的手心，打火机还在那里，他昨天晚上取出来使用过，看来是及时地放回去了。那是格里诺某年送他的礼物，若是不慎遗失的话，那家伙就算变成鬼也会天天来梦里抱怨的。

看了眼时间后，他自衣帽架上取下黑色的礼帽，拿在手里走进客厅。庭院里椴树的叶片在窗帘上投下许多心形的影子，白色与鹅黄色的流苏自绽开的花苞间垂挂，在阳光下摇曳得好像姑娘舞起的裙摆。

“有的树天生就比别的树优雅，就像有的人生来就高人一等。”

格里诺站在阳台上随口感叹，院子里的椴树花开得正好，整条街都铺满白色与黄色的花蕊，好像一条金银线织成的地毯，“杨树也有着心形的叶片，可看起来就要土气得多，一副粗鄙的农民相。”

波勒克兰那时刚过完最后的儿童节，比他大一岁的格里诺也还是个少年。

“你本来没资格来这里的，但我跟老爷子说，我要你当我的跟班，所以学校就给你发了入学通知。”格里诺洋洋得意地炫耀，他出生在伊修加德的政治名门，大半个家族的人都在机要部门任职，而他自己将来也不会是例外。

“那还真是多谢了。”波勒克兰语气淡然，埋头整理着行李。枕头上随意放置的那张纸，是椴树街所有孩子们的梦想，它意味着一条最便捷的通道，指向这座城市的中心熠熠生辉的金色尖顶——教皇厅。

但格里诺不知道的是，波勒克兰之所以会在这里，并不是因为他的家族对他格外宠爱，也不是泽梅尔这个姓氏在圣座面前具有多少分量，而是牵系在波勒克兰脖颈上的绳索将他绑在了格里诺身边。

波勒克兰十分确信，格里诺口中的老头子在这事情上连一个字也没提，原因很简单——那老狐狸不笨。特权是一把危险的双刃剑，每一次使用都可能伤及自己，除非必要否则绝不该让它出鞘。

“只要你跟着我，谁也不敢欺负你。”格里诺习惯波勒克兰的冷淡，不以为意地走到床边，散开的金发像沐浴在阳光下的麦田，被风吹起时仿佛能闻到面粉与谷物的味道。在他的生活中从来不缺松软的面包与牛奶和蜂蜜泡的燕麦粥，他从未体验过饥饿的滋味，恐惧与不安也离他很遥远，所以他不知道危险近在眼前，正透过那只琥珀色的眼睛望着他。

格里诺猜错了波勒克兰在这的原因，但有一点他说得完全正确。毫无背景又失去一只眼睛的波勒克兰确实没有来这的资格，让他得以搬进这间宿舍的是一通电话，不是泽梅尔家打的，而是来自教皇厅中枢最隐蔽不为人知的办公室。

波勒克兰没资格享受这院墙里的一切，但泽梅尔少爷的监视者却有充分的理由呆在格里诺身边。教皇厅号召所有人为国尽职，却从不相信任何人的忠诚，在那些躲在阴影中俯瞰着伊修加德的眼睛看来，所有人都存在背叛的可能。而那些延续数世纪的政治豪族如果成为对立者，必然会更加麻烦，所以他们在椴树街设立了这间贵族学校，美其名曰给忠诚与荣誉合适的嘉奖，可实际上却是为了变相掌握来自各家族的人质。与其他学校不同的是，这里从不接受申请，谁也说不清他们是如何挑选入学者的——或者说，其实大家心照不宣，只是擅长伪装。

与衣食无忧的格里诺身世迥异，波勒克兰的母亲是一只派往敌国的燕子，凭着年轻美貌与特训出来的情爱技巧成功嫁给一位重要政客，不为人知地潜伏了六年。刚巧在她怀孕七个多月时，不幸被叛徒出卖导致事情败露，于是一枪打死了她的丈夫，连夜仓皇逃回祖国。正是她重新踏上伊修加德土地的那天晚上，不足月的波勒克兰诞生在教皇厅情报部门的大理石地板上。

这是波勒克兰自己调查出的身世，用的正是“那些人”教给他的手段和方法，教官显然低估了他血液里的间谍血统赋予他的天分。

她为什么没有把我杀死呢？波勒克兰也曾好奇地猜想过，或许她太虚弱，所以只能交给别人处理，而别人告诉她孩子死了，就像他们告诉波勒克兰，说他的父母是为国捐躯的夫妇。

谎言，一个又一个的谎言，在椴树街特设福利院长大的波勒克兰刚学会说话就掌握了说谎的技巧。所以在格里诺眼里，波勒克兰就如其他人所认为的那样，是一对不幸身故的间谍夫妇的后代，他猜想他的朋友没享过什么福，于是对波勒克兰表现得格外慷慨。

“晚上，我带你去一个好地方。”格里诺凑过来神秘地眨眼，咧嘴露出珍珠般洁白的牙齿。

在这种事情上，波勒克兰向来没什么拒绝的余地，维持跟格里诺的亲密关系是极为必要的，这能够让他更容易获得可交差的情报。

“格里诺带我去见了些漂亮的‘女性朋友’，这位少爷看起来跟她们很熟。”

次日，波勒克兰如实地汇报那晚的情况。他不需要特别为此走出学校，床头柜抽屉把手里藏着他的专线，就是通过这木质圆球里虫蛀的孔洞，波勒克兰向上面揭发了格里诺藏在墙缝里的四本色情杂志，贴在镜子背后的六张裸体画片，还有藏在床板下的异端香烟和伪装成国产的进口酒。这些东西不被圣座许可，但只要不正大光明地拿出来，也不会有人特别抽查。可一旦上面怀疑泽梅尔家不稳，这些东西全都能够成为指控异端的证据，他们会抓住格里诺搜遍这个房间，然后像拔萝卜一样牵扯出他的家族，解决掉任何他们认为不该存在的人。

真正的危险并不藏在这些琐碎的情报中，每个人都有的东西即使被上面知道也不会为格里诺带来额外的灾祸，它们只会让波勒克兰看起来在尽心地执行着任务——这样他们就不会另派他人来监视格里诺。为了让戏码看起来更逼真，波勒克兰甚至假装严肃地问，“要是他下次还拉我去见那些‘女性朋友’，该怎么办？”言下之意是他只是监视者，并不想与目标同流合污，希望能够撇清这些不干不净的关系。

“别担心，你的首要目标是格里诺，至于细枝末节的小事情，只要你详细报备，没有人会为难你的。”这是波勒克兰收到的回答，与他预计的分毫不差。

但有些事情，渐渐地脱离了波勒克兰的掌控，朝着危险的深渊滑去。

当格里诺某天夜里说要带他外出找乐子，却没有去见那些“女性朋友”，而是在幽暗的树林里停车，将波勒克兰拉到后座，对着他松开皮带与拉链时，独眼的少年在树枝被风吹过的声音里恍然听到了绞索勒紧的声音。

“停下，格里诺，”波勒克兰皱着眉头制止道，“如果你不想我俩都被送去西部高地挖新薯的话。”

“你怕了？”格里诺故意挑衅他，满不在乎地说，“半夜三更没人来这里喂蚊子，”见波勒克兰不悦地别过脸去，又保证道，“放心吧，就算我俩真被送去西高，恐怕还没等启程，老爷子就把我们捞回来了——顶多一顿骂，又不会少肉。”

太天真了，格里诺。波勒克兰看着夜色里分外明亮的紫色眼睛，从这双瞳仁望出去的世界美丽得像个花园，安全得如同他泽梅尔家的后院，格里诺从来不知道惧怕，他总以为那些令人胆寒的耸闻都是别人才会摊上的倒霉事，相信组成他姓氏的那几个字母可以搞定一切。但波勒克兰就坐在离格里诺不到半米的地方，他十分清楚，危险无处不在，每个人都该惧怕。

“你当然无所谓，”波勒克兰冷静地替自己想了个借口，“但我可不会那么好运。你家老爷子只会觉得是我带坏了你，然后赶在出发前一枪崩了我，以免我还有命从那荒原上回来。”

格里诺喉咙吞咽了一下，紫色的虹膜收缩成雾气里的浅光，他比看上去的更在乎这位朋友。只可惜那时的波勒克兰并不知道这一点，满心只想着赶紧给大少爷点甜头将今晚对付过去。他忽然伸手捂住格里诺的嘴，另一只手伸进已经敞开的拉链，熟稔而富有技巧地活动着。一双手很快钳住他的手腕，如凛冬里落进冰洞般颤抖着，又灼热得烫红他的皮肤。

就在事情刚刚结束，波勒克兰俯身替格里诺擦拭的时候，一道刺眼的光摇摇地射过来。波勒克兰立即摇下本就半开的车窗，主动地朝着那边招手，“嗨，同志，我们迷路了，请问您知道回城要怎么走吗？”

树林里没有窃听器，所以没有人知道他说了真话还是假话。反正这年头，所有人都是演员，报纸与收音机都真假参半，大家都在假话里掺着真话说，然后把其中的真话当做假话听。但也不能编排得太匠心独运，异端审问局地牢里多的是喜欢讲笑话的家伙。

不过格里诺的运气很好，他这辈子离监狱最近的经历不过是打架斗殴被学校关了半天禁闭，这成为他少年时期津津乐道的谈资——“反正我打赢了，不亏。”

但没有谁可以永远生活在无忧无虑的童话世界。当黑暗里袭来的子弹穿透格里诺胸膛时，这位新上任的官员刚从大楼里走出来，站在街边驻足抬头看了眼行道边开花的椴树。枪手没有错过狙击的好时机，干净利落地击中格里诺的左胸，然后隐没在对面窗户的反光后，如蒸发的水汽般消失得踪迹全无。

“你听我……”血液从格里诺的指缝里喷溅出来，子弹打穿了靠近心脏的动脉。他拽着波勒克兰的领子，咬着牙一个字一个字地说，“他们已经开始怀疑我们……”

“别说话。”波勒克兰尝试替格里诺止血，可红色很快浸润了手帕，又从他衬衣撕下的布料里透出来。

“是我家……”不是教皇厅也不是审问局，对还要活下去的人而言，这算是个好消息。格里诺眼睛里的光芒比任何时候都闪耀，“我一直在尽力摆平，但现在……”在淡金色的睫毛垂下他人生的帷幕前，最后的话语随着嘴角的血沫溢出来，“对不起……”

望着倒在血泊中的格里诺，在四周快速涌来的脚步声中，波勒克兰不合时宜地想起了他们最终越界的那天晚上，窗外牛奶色的月华照耀着格里诺黝黑的裸体，呈现出墓碑般的惨白色微光，椴树的花苞在风里摇曳着，仿佛无数告密的小喇叭。

“你说我们这样算是——”余下的内容太危险，彼时的格里诺早已不再是贵族学校里逞凶斗狠的少年，被不由分说推入成人世界的他终于在壁立万仞的环境中学会谨慎。

波勒克兰自然没有回答这个会将他们送上刑场的问题，只是慢悠悠地托起格里诺汗湿的下巴，让他注视着自己意味深长的眼睛，希望他能自己拼凑出满意的回答。

直到格里诺的心脏在他面前永远地停止跳动，波勒克兰才终于意识到，他那时回避了对方抛出的问题，其实是因为他的心里根本没有合适的答案。

但现在，一切已经不同了。

“祝你身体健康，格里诺。”波勒克兰朝着窗外满树白色的花朵举杯，饮下最后几口酒。然后他戴上礼帽，走出散发着石灰与瓷粉味道的房间，踩着椴树叶心形的影子走向院子里停放的车。

没有人会在光天化日之下闯进椴树街的大院在自己人的车里安炸弹，所以波勒克兰放心地点火，然后发动，踩下油门。轮胎碾过干净如洗的水泥路面，格里诺倒在一棵椴树下，而那里的泥土已经被铲掉，填上了新的腐殖质，看起来比原有的颜色稍浅，上面连一根杂草也没来得及长出来。

三个街区之后，他停下来在路边买了份报纸，仿佛仍关心着时局与政治。然后黑色的轿车继续前进，驶过一幢灰色的办公楼时，他确定有人站在窗前看着马路。这样正好，波勒克兰嘴角扬起笑容。一刻钟后他经过了一座桥，河道两边零星停着些船，桨夫们在河岸的影子里休息，有的三两结伴借钓鱼打发时间，车驶过的声音给了其中一些人抬头看的理由。就让他们看吧，波勒克兰特意按了下喇叭。

城外是一片树林，林间的道路通往泽梅尔家的墓地。波勒克兰看了眼后视镜，扭转方向盘偏离大路，朝着一座废弃的农舍驶去。这里原属于一户农家，但现在乌鸦与喜鹊成了田地的主宰。他将车停在满是落叶的院子里，走下来拆掉谷仓门掩人耳目的铰链。在破败的屋顶漏下的光中，一辆越野车停放在麦秆与稻草铺成的地毯上，后备箱里载着的弹药足够武装一支小队，水和食物支撑到他越过边境还绰绰有余。

他将越野车开出来停在斑驳的树影下，又将先前的轿车驶进谷仓，原封不动地合上门，将铰链重新挂上去。这看起来多此一举，但波勒克兰偏有兴致留下谜题。

田野边有条清澈的浅溪，水流冲刷掉轮胎的痕迹，越野车行驶在鹅卵石与水草上，比轿车轻松得多。

城镇里教堂的钟声遥遥地响起，下葬的时候到了，格里诺将会盛装打扮躺在垫着红色天鹅绒的棺材里，被埋在新挖开的土壤里，成为泽梅尔家族墓地里新的定居者，他会被鲜花与荣誉包围，就像他的祖辈们那样。

但那些在葬礼上等待着一场围猎的赴宴者们将注定失望，尽管他们沿途安插的眼线每个人都会传达“目标正驶向墓地”的信息，但波勒克兰并不会出现在那里。他天生是做猎人的材料，成为猎物并不在他的人生目标内。

泽梅尔家太过笃定波勒克兰会参加情人的葬礼，可在波勒克兰看来，最好的情人应该带着回忆活下去。如果他死了，那他和格里诺之间的一切才真完了。

所以他要驾驶这辆越野车，跨过河流，翻过山岭，穿过漫长的国境线，到一个夏季的阳光停留得更久，椴树的花期更长的地方去。他会给自己与格里诺的关系一个真实而微妙的描述，一个精准而贴切的定义，只要他能活着离开这片土地。

倘若死在这里，他与格里诺将永远只是“同志”。 

 

[2019-05-31](http://usqueadfinem.lofter.com/post/1fe9c8f7_1c5d77ea4#)


End file.
